Un regalo para Annbones
by TrixBB
Summary: Brennan, Booth, Angela, y las versiones más jóvenes de estos últimos coinciden en un baile. Ubicado durante el 5x17... FELICITACIONES por los 50 fics querida Annbones!


_**Aclaración**__**: He escrito este fic como un regalo para mi escritora favorita de fanfiction… Annbones, esta es mi manera de expresarle afecto y agradecimiento por compartir sus historias, y claro, felicitarla expresamente por llegar a publicar el fic nro. 50 de Bones.**_

_**Lo estoy publicando con su permiso y con total respeto a sus personajes, este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ana, se lo he regalado y es suyo. Los personajes habituales le pertenecen a HH y KR.**_

_Booth disfrutaba trabajar de encubierto, asumiendo roles que los convirtieran, a él y a Huesos, en pareja… recordaba aquella vez en Las Vegas cuando dieron vida a la sexy Roxy y su novio Tony "el tigre", o cuando fingieron ser artistas de circo convirtiéndose en Buck y Wanda Moosejaw y sus cuchillos de la muerte._

_Esta ocasión no era distinta, si bien Huesos no estaba interpretando ningún personaje, sino más bien estaba siendo ella misma en la fiesta de reencuentro de su colegio… él había decidido hacer el papel de su amante esposo, y aunque todavía era reciente el rechazo a su propuesta de estar juntos por los próximo 30, 40 o 50 años… él no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta para ser más que compañeros, aunque solo fuera en apariencia._

"Y, ¿te vas a quedar con esa cara de bobo a medio morir?" escuchó una voz junto a él que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, allí estaba otra vez su yo adolescente torturándolo, y propinándole un codazo al mismo tiempo que le señalaba con una levantada de cejas a la rubia tonta que conversaba con Huesos…

Con una voz casi inaudible y entre dientes, el mejor agente del FBI respondió "tenía la esperanza de que hubieras desaparecido para siempre…", y dicho esto le lanzó una mirada hostil al entrometido muchacho que no era otro que él mismo allá por sus años adolescentes.

No pudo terminar de expresar su fastidio, porque su otro yo ya estaba interrumpiéndolo de nuevo "qué dices macho, a otro perro con ese hueso, venga a lo importante, ¿vas a permitir que esa blondie llame Morticia a nuestro bombón?".

"Ya te he dicho que Huesos y yo solo somos compañeros… y mide tus palabras porque ella no es nada tuyo", el agente intentaba explicarse por milésima vez, devolviéndole el empujón con tanta fuerza a su alter ego, que Huesos y la rubia se sorprendieron por su movimiento tan brusco.

"¿Qué pasa Booth, te fastidia la espalda otra vez?" le preguntó solicita su compañera, dedicándole una mirada plena de genuina preocupación por él, al tiempo que se acercaba y empezaba a auscultar rápidamente su espalda.

"No Huesos, no es nada, nada… estoy bien", aclaró inmediatamente el agente, evitando que Huesos siguiera tocando su espalda colocándose de frente a ella, e intentando apartarse todo lo posible del muchachito impertinente que al instante ya estaba parado junto a él.

"¡Qué desperdicio de oportunidad! Me babeo entero solo de pensar en las manos de tu bombón recorriendo nuestra espalda, ahh!... pero cómo eres un reverendo taimado ya dejaste pasar ese bus", lo insultó el mozalbete, "con lo entonados que nos hubiéramos puesto con uno de esos masajitos tailandeses especialidad de tu dizque compañera… el pelmazo mayor, eso es lo que eres" siguió rabiando su antiguo yo.

_Booth prefirió hacer como que no lo escuchaba y se involucró en la conversación que mantenían Huesos con otros de sus compañeros de clase, a ver si de esa manera lograba aburrir a su yo adolescente y desaparecía de una santa vez. _

El impertinente adolescente se distrajo momentáneamente observando con total insolencia los senos enormes de una rubia… estaba a punto de reiniciar su ataque contra su yo adulto, cuando de pronto sintió un dedo que lo picaba en la espalda y al mismo tiempo una voz que le resultaba familiar, le decía casi al oído "él no es un tarado ni nada parecido, muy por el contrario es un verdadero caballero… lo que ocurre es que tú no maduras, y ¡sigues siendo el mismo ordinario!".

"¿Tú otra vez?... esto se pone cada vez más divertido", exclamó entusiasta el muchacho, al girarse y comprobar de quien se trataba.

"Qué te puedo decir, si no ponemos manos a la obra, ¡este par no se logrará nunca!" afirmó la adolescente de ojos rasgados que se había presentado en una ocasión anterior como Angela Montenegro la futura mejor amiga del bombón.

"Pero dime si no son un par de pelotudos…él es una absoluto idiota que con tremenda anatomía, no logra convencerla de ser la madre de sus futuros hijos… y tu amiguita no se queda atrás, haciéndose la estrecha le gana hasta a una monja", increpó el jovenzuelo señalando a la pareja con indignación.

"Sin ofensas chico… que necesidad tienes de decir tamaña vulgaridad… lo que pasa es que Bren está confundida, es que ha sufrido tanto en la vida", dijo la artista adolescente dejando escapar un suspiro.

"¡Dios santo, tú ya creaste tu propia telenovela con estos dos!" le reclamó el adolescente soltando una carcajada, y antes de que pudiera seguir burlándose de ella, abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a gritar llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, "me muero… ¡méteme un tiro en la cabeza para no seguir viendo al rey de los arrastrados destrozarme la vida!... dime si no es para meterle una patada en el culo… acaba de apartarla… el bombón se había pegado a él para bailar apretaditos como Dios manda, y él la acaba de alejar…".

"Se graduó de cojudo… perdón de co…rrecto" dijo la joven apenándose por la grosería que se le había escapado, y mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de decepción, intentaba justificar lo que acababa de ocurrir diciendo más para ella que para él, "lo que pasa es que Booth es un ángel, no se quiere aprovechar del momento, sabe que ella está vulnerable por los recuerdos que le trae esta fiesta".

"¡Anda, que recuerdos ni que nada!, escoge el dedo que quieres que me chupe" le contestó el jovencito indignado, "si fuera yo ya la tendría bien apretada contra mí, haciéndola comprobar lo grandote que me pongo por ella…", agregó relamiéndose los labios y haciendo un gesto a la altura de su ingle.

"Calla cochino, eres un pervertido… a ver cuéntame, ¿qué pasó contigo, te hicieron una lobotomía para dejar de ser tan cachondo y convertirte en el Booth que yo conozco?" lo retó la muchachita.

"¡Pura fachada lindura!, que te quede claro, él y yo somos el mismo", contestó entre risas en un tono autosuficiente el futuro agente, "todo es culpa de tu amiga, que lo ha convertido en un cabrón… con estos ojos he comprobado como tu amiguita se le insinúa, haciéndose la inocente le suelta cada cosa…¡yo ya hubiera saltado sobre ella y la hacía mía en un segundo hace siglos!... le prepara la cena, le da de comer en la boquita, le invita unos tragos, lo pone a mil, y después, lo despacha para su casa… ¡¿dónde están los derechos humanos?" rugió el muchacho.

"Ellos son amigos, compañeros, es que ¿no entiendes?", insistió la adolescente, "pero basta, tenemos que hacer algo porque si no, nada de nada… y como tú eres un inútil que solo sabe decir obscenidades, me haré cargo yo".

La jovencita se acercó a su futura mejor amiga que se hallaba bailando una balada con Booth, pero en una posición muy extraña, ambos con los brazos extendidos dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos como para que un tercero se acoplara. Con cuidado colocó sus labios a la altura del oído izquierdo de Brennan y le susurró recuerdos de su adolescencia, de aquel baile al que no asistió… fue entonces que cayeron cientos de estrellas plateadas que quedaron colgando sobre la pista de baile y sumadas a la emoción de los recuerdos colocados por la Angela adolescente en la mente de Brennan, desencadenaron en la científica una emotividad que provocó que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas… consiguiendo que Booth se conmoviera al ver a su compañera tan emocionada y decidiera reconfortarla bailando abrazados.

"Viste qué fácil fue, a ver si aprendes algo y ¡dejas de hacerte una porno con estos dos!", exclamó victoriosa la jovencita mostrando una enorme sonrisa que marcaba un par de pícaros hoyuelos en sus mejillas, mientras golpeaba con el dorso de la mano el brazo del adolescente.

"Pero, ¿cómo hiciste para que ella te escuche?, yo he intentado hablar con ella cientos de veces pero nada…" dijo el otro yo de Booth, juntando las manos en señal de súplica ante la mirada altiva que le daba la futura artista.

"Puedo explicarte como se hace, pero te va a costar…" empezó a decir la futura Angela Montenegro, y antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse fue interrumpida por la verborrea del futuro agente "…cuando quieras ricura, ya sabía que no tardarías en caer en mis manos… y la verdad ya te tenía ganas" le soltó muy suelto de huesos y seguro de sus encantos.

"Ni en tus sueños bonito… pon primera y arranca no más… y ahora por corriente, no te enseño nada", le aclaró la chiquilla cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Pero muy a su pesar, no pudo contener una sonrisa al comprobar que el yo adolescente de Booth ya poseía su maravillosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que encandilaba a todas las mujeres que la recibían.

"Bueno, bueno… no te enojes, no es para tanto, que puedo hacer si eres una preciosidad… además, tu bien sabes, que el lenteja ese de mi yo adulto y este pechito, solo tenemos ojos para el bombón", aclaró el crío a sabiendas de que Angela ya lo había disculpado.

"Está bien te perdono, ahora, si quieres que te enseñe cómo, me tienes que sacar a bailar", le ordenó la joven en un tono de voz dulce y tierno que contradecía totalmente lo autoritario de sus palabras.

"El placer será todo mío señorita… pero recuerda que estoy en la cúspide de mi desarrollo hormonal y no respondo por las reacciones de mi cuerpo", contestó guiñándole un ojo antes de tomarla por la cintura y dirigirla a la pista de baile.

_Booth seguía bailando con Huesos, y no pudo evitar sonreír al observar a su joven yo bailando con una mujer imaginaria._


End file.
